


Heat

by flickawhip



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff with a hint of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Elsa flinches back away from the fire. She seemed nervous and Anna soon realises why. She could never have stopped the fire burning, even with her skills. Ice melted in front of fire. Anna had moved close, leading her away from the fire into their bedroom. She knew how to calm her and she smiled as she tucked Elsa, naked, into the bed, under the sheets. Anna had smiled and curled into Elsa's side once she was undressed. Elsa smiled and pulled Anna closer, the heat of Anna's body pressed against hers was enough to warm her without hurting and she gasped as the warmth slid between her thighs.


End file.
